elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talos
Talos, known as Tiber Septim, Ysmir, Dragonborn, and heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings, was, and arguably still is, the greatest hero-god of Mankind. Talos is worshiped as the protector and patron of just ruler-ship and civil society as well as the patron god of warriors and heroes. Talos is a legendary and controversial figure surrounded by hearsay and speculation, with only humanity's faith in him as well as various written accounts of his great exploits and accomplishments as well as his erection of the Fourth Empire keeping him a relevant topic of discussion in both politics and in matters of faith. Background Tiber Septim conquered all of Tamriel and began the Third Era, as well as the Third Empire, renowned to be the Septim Dynasty. Prior to his death he is believed to have ascended to godhood as the God of Man and War. Less prominent sects, such as the Talos Cult, were inspired by his apotheosis. Talos, Ysmir, or Dragon of the North (a name given by the Greybeards of High Hrothgar to accompany his birth as Dragonborn) is a patron of questing heroes. He is referred to as the One in the phrase "The Eight and the One", as there were originally only Eight Divines before Tiber Septim ascended to godhood. In , Tiber Septim makes an appearance as his avatar "Wulf." Fourth Era During the Fourth Era, a war broke out between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Mede Empire, and this war came to be called the Great War which forced all races to take at least some part in it. The war concluded with the signing of the White-Gold Concordat. Two provisions in the treaty had serious impacts on what remained of the Empire, but one of the terms banned the worship of Talos. This allowed the Aldmeri Dominion (whose agents are known as Thalmor) to stamp out Talos worship and worshippers throughout the Empire. The banning of Talos worship soon produced the Stormcloak Rebellion in Skyrim, where the effects of the ban were most felt. If the Stormcloaks manage to win the Civil War, Talos worship will be returned to Skyrim and a shrine to him will be added in the Temple of the Divines in Solitude. Trivia *Talos has also been referred to as Ysmir by the Nords. Generally, Ysmir is a title given to Shezarrines. *How Tiber Septim became the god Talos is a matter of debate. In , much of the conflict between native Nords (particularly the Stormcloaks) and the Aldmeri Dominion comes from the Dominion's claim that a mortal could not become a Divine, and thus Talos is not a god and should not be worshipped. **In , the "blood of a divine" is needed to open the portal to Mankar Camoran's Paradise. The blood used is from the Armor of Tiber Septim, which implies that Tiber Septim indeed became a god. **In the Blessing of Talos is what allows the player to follow Umaril the Unfeathered into the spirit world and destroy his very soul preventing him from being reborn in Oblivion and returning again. The blessing also allows the player to return to his body afterwards, further evidence of Talos' divinity. **At the end of , the player is met by an aging Imperial named Wulf, who bestows on him/her a power called "Favor of the Emperor." If Lalatia Varian is asked about this, she will tell the player that this is a manifestation of Talos; similar manifestations of Mara and Zenithar occur in the Imperial Cult quest line. *The deification of Tiber Septim, the first emperor of Tamriel, as Talos could be a reference to the deification of Caesar Augustus, first emperor of Rome as Divus Augustus. *The name Talos is of Cretan origin, and means "sun." In ancient Greek mythology, Talos was the name of the legendary living bronze statue on Crete built to guard the island at the command of Zeus (who was worshipped as Zeus Tallaios in Crete). In addition, Talos is similar to another Greek figure, Heracles, as he too was a mortal who ascended to divinity. *Talos is also the name of a deity in Forgotten Realms, a campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. **The Talos of Forgotten Realms is also known as The Storm Lord. The name Talos Stormcrown may be referential to this title. Gallery Talos Shrine - Front.png|Shrine of Talos near Windhelm Talos Shrine.jpg|Concept art of the Shrine of Talos Amulet of Talos.jpg|Concept art of the Amulet of Talos. Talos Shrine.png|The Shrine of Talos found in Windhelm, Skyrim See also *Blessing of Talos *Altar of Talos *Great Chapel of Talos *Wayshrine of Talos *Blood of the Divines *Amulet of Talos *Shrine of Talos Appearances * * * it:Talos fr:Talos ru:Талос pl:Talos nl:Talos uk:Талос pt:Talos Category:Aedra Category:Nine Divines Category:Lore: Characters